


In a Good Mood

by ahunmaster



Series: Incubus AU [50]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bodily Fluids, Consensual Sex, Cunnilingus, F!Prowl, F/M, Feeding, Gangbang, Gender Bender, Genderbending, Master/Servant, Moresomes, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Short One Shot, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 14:09:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10466832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: Prowl returns home in a good mood.  The Constructicons like it when she comes home hungry in a good mood.





	

 

She was in a good mood today.  Prowl was rarely in this good of a mood.  But the brothers didn't care why.  All they knew was that she was in a very good mood when she came back from her trip and that she had immediately plopped down in front of Scavenger and started to suck him off as he and his brothers lounged around on the couch from a long day of chores.

 

It was surprising, to say the least, but not something they resisted.  The awkwardness quickly dissolved into a lustful mood as the brothers watched their master suck each of them off one by one, hungrily climbing to the next once she had swallowed the last meal down her throat.

 

The second round of sucking them off, she had taken to letting them fuck her pussy while she still sucked one of them off.

 

Nobody knew why she was in a good mood, but they weren't asking.

 

"Hey."  Scavenger looked up from his spot on the couch.  Mixmaster was pounding away at Prowl's pussy while she sucked off Scrapper.  "Bonecrusher's next.  Get in here and do your thing."

 

The youngest blushed profusely, but didn't wait any longer once Mixmaster pulled the succubus's hips to his tightly.  Their mistress groaned around the eldest brother's cock as she was filled once again.

 

Once Scrapper finished feeding her his seed down her throat, the succubus only panted for a little before a smile fell on her face.  She let the men reposition her so she was lying on top of Bonecrusher, licking her lips as he pushed into her asshole while Long Haul straddled her face to push his cock down her throat.

 

Waiting nervously as Scrapper and Mixmaster held her arms down and legs apart, Scavenger finally slipped between her legs, steadying his hands on her thighs as Bonecrusher began to fuck her ass hard, and sucked at her reddened clit.

 

Her tense body was enough to tell them all that she was not expecting that.  But as she came and came, her juices flowing down into his tongue and onto Bonecrusher's own cock, they all knew that she was blissfully happy being held down between all their bodies and being stuffed with their seed.

 

Whatever had made their master happy that day needed to be bought drinks by them all.

 

END


End file.
